


Of Course You Know, This Means War

by angelskuuipo



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picnic leads to some interesting discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course You Know, This Means War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khaleesian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/gifts).



> Originally posted to my journal on November 3, 2008.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The neighborhood picnic was a loud and boisterous affair, so Dom didn’t know who started it. One minute things were normal and the next, utter chaos.

Someone had started a water balloon fight.

At first the adults tried to stay out of it and just let the kids cool off, but their aim was pretty bad and soon grown men and women were just as soaked as their offspring. Dom and his crew held out the longest, but when Vince got hit in the back it was on. Mia and Letty ran inside and started making up ammunition while Leon and Brian tried to be stealthy and steal some balloons that were already filled. They got pelted by a bunch of eight-year olds.

Dom stood back a little and watched his team with an affectionate smile on his face. His gaze lingered on Brian. Vince still didn’t like him, but then Vince didn’t like much of anyone. Even Brian saving his life the year before hadn’t made much of a difference. They were civil to each other, barely, and that was all Dom required.

Right now, Brian was soaking wet. He took off his shirt and tried to find a dry spot to wipe his face with, but it was a lost cause. With a happy laugh, he threw the shirt over the back of his chair and dodged some more bombs. When the girls came out with a laundry basket full of water balloons he was right there to get in on the action.

He turned and Dom caught his breath. He had to admit that Brian was gorgeous on a normal day, but with the sun glinting off the water droplets on his tanned skin and sparkling on his eyelashes, his denim shorts riding low on his lean hips, he looked like a god. Dom straightened as their eyes met and started to move away from the railing. Apparently Brian was a god of mischief if the look on his face was any indication.

“Don’t even think about it, O’Connor,” Dom warned. Brian just grinned that manic grin of his and hefted a balloon. Dom yelped in surprise when he was hit on top of the head. Wiping the water out of his eyes he looked around and saw Mia scampering away, cackling like a mad woman. He looked down at himself and decided to go with the flow. He stripped off his shirt and grabbed a few bombs.

The team tried to spread out, but still tended to focus on each other. Brian had gotten him a couple of times, but he’d yet to get him back. So Dom was on a mission. He spotted his quarry going around the back of the house and followed. It was quieter back there with everyone being out in the street. He rounded the corner after carefully checking to see where Brian was, but couldn’t find him. He stood in the middle of the yard and looked around, but it was like he’d disappeared. Dom put his hands on his hips and blew out a breath. The guy might not be a cop anymore, but he still had all the tricks.

Dom heard a breath of sound right before a balloon broke on his back. He whirled and found Brian leaning against the back porch. Dom cocked his head and studied his friend for a moment before stalking towards him. Brian didn’t move, just watched him approach with a lazy smile on his face.

“You’re a sneaky little shit, you know that?” Dom said when he was about a foot away.

Brian nodded. “Yep.”

Dom watched Brian’s lips as he kind of popped the ‘p’. They were slightly parted and Dom didn’t give himself time to think. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Brian’s. He could almost feel Brian’s eyebrows shooting up in surprise, but he had to give the guy credit, he was quick on the uptake. Brian just seemed to melt against the porch and pulled Dom into the cradle of his hips. The balloons Dom had been holding fell to the ground, but not even feeling the water splashing against their legs could distract him from learning the shape and taste of Brian’s mouth.

When air became an issue, Dom broke the kiss into smaller ones, nibbling at Brian’s lips until he finally pulled away. Brian was slow to open his eyes and when he did, they were pretty glazed. He blinked a couple of times and licked his lips before he managed to focus on Dom. Dom was pretty sure he looked just as pole axed. He rubbed a hand over his smooth head and said, “That’s not what I had in mind.”

Brian snorted out a laugh and reluctantly removed his hand from Dom’s ass. He cocked his head and scrunched up his nose. “It was unexpected, I’ll give you that. Regrets?”

“Hell no.” Dom studied his friend’s face and was hit with the blinding clarity that he wanted this. “Looking forward to more, actually.”

Brian blinked again then shook his head with a soft laugh. “It’s about damn time.” This time he took the initiative and kissed Dom. Hands found new and interesting places to explore and they might have gotten carried away if it weren’t for Letty’s voice intruding.

“Wow. That’s…really kind of hot.”

“Oh my God! My eyes!” Dom and Brian reluctantly turned towards the voices and saw Vince hiding his face in his hands while Letty looked them over speculatively.

Her eyes met Dom’s and she nodded slightly. Then her sharp gaze met Brian’s and they stared at each other for a long time before she nodded her head once and dragged Vince away. Dom looked at Brian and asked, “You and Vince gonna have a problem?”

Brian shrugged. “Probably, but we’ll take care of it.” He shifted and grimaced at the feel of wet denim against a sensitive part of his anatomy. “Right now, I’m more concerned with chafing.”

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for khaleesian who won the Lyrics challenge I conducted on my journal. This is my first time writing in the FATF ‘verse, so I really hope I did the team justice. Hopefully, it won’t be my last. Thanks be to Sionnach_Ayame for the beta.


End file.
